Worth it
by Bewitching-BabeX
Summary: Robin arrives to see the place is a ghost town and only Starfire for company. Frustrated, Starfire attempts to make matters better by cooking a meal... and one thing just leads to the other! One shot, my first teen titan fan fic so go easy on me. I'll do better on my second try. RobStar, Starfire x Robin pairing...


Robin arrived into the teen titans head quarters startled. There was no character to be seen and his voice echoed across the room as he called out for his friend's name, but to his dismay, only the silent echoes of his calls responded him, meaning no one home.

"Great, come home from my share of guarding and they all split!" he mumbled under his breath, scanning the area as he placed one hand on the tip of his mask, removing it. In all honesty, the mask was a rather itchy, and uncomfortable accessory to wear, but it was all for the respect of his pride.

Walking to his room, he heard faint giggles coming from across the hall and quickly put on his mask to investigate. Hands on his belt, he pulled out his boomerang and approached slowly so the victim of his attack wouldn't be the slightest bit knowledgeable of his presence.

"...Oh Robin! Of course I'd love to go out with you! Kiss, Kiss, Kiss! He he" the voice giggled, it was muffled by the door between him and it so he couldn't quite make out who the voice belonged to, nor could he clearly make out the words said. All he knew was that it was coming from Starfire's room and was tampering with something of her belongings.

Kicking down the door, he was about to launch his boomerang when he saw the redheaded girl with two puppets given by their nemesis the puppet king, one that resembled him and the other that resembled her. Quickly, she hid it behind her back and a tint of blush splashed on her face as she tried to reason with Robin, although he wasn't the slightest bit on to her. Being the dense one with love he is.

"What's going..."

"Beast boy told me to tell you that they went out for pizza! I chose to stay back and look after head quarters..." Starfire explained quickly, giggling nervously as she threw the puppet replicas behind her and stood up, floating in mid air gracefully.

Robin shook his head in dismay and retreated. Knowing his bad habit, he would make a complete fool of himself in front of his crush and then he would never live it down, knowing this would effect his chances with her and ever being involved in a relationship with the tall and slim, beautiful alien.

"Close one..." Starfire sighed, flashing a glance at the puppets and a smile pricked up on her face. Boredom had struck her so sneaking up in Robin's room, she had took his puppet and created a fantasy world where the two of them were to be and Robin had just walked in in her kissing scene. Utter embarrassment if he realized.

Truth was, the place was in a food wipe out, meaning that not even a speck was to be found. Starfire suggested a friendly game she had learnt the previous day of a staring contest, the one that blinked first had the duties of looking after the place whilst everybody was absence. To her dismay she lost and was now on lock down, forced to look after the place with only her and no one else.

"Huh... so that's why they went out for pizza." Robin muttered, staring at the empty fridge as he examined the saliva caking the inside. "Well... instincts tell me that this is a job from beast boy. Who else would - ew!" he frowned, wagging his finger as he tried to dispose of the saliva dripping down his finger.

"What is wrong Robin? Is there something - oh... Beast Boy's saliva." Starfire giggled innocently, attempting to bottle up her laughter but failing as she spluttered a few giggles. Seeing Robin's reaction was slightly amusing to Starfire and made her forget the previous scene.

"Are you asking for a dance Robin?" Starfire questioned innocently, although her innocent tone cracked when Robin pulled a face of disgust.

"No it's... how could someone do this?!" Robin snapped, removing his glove as he stormed out of the kitchen, his emotions stirred as he felt embarrassed and also tempered with what was happening and how 'mature' his house companions were and how considerate as well. He was hungry and frustrated, and his mask wasn't making anything easier with it's constant itching.

Starfire felt bad for her actions and decided to repay her awful actions by performing good ones. "I shall go to the mall!" she cheered, flying out of the window as she soared through the sky. From her view, the people below looked like tiny ants and the buildings seemed like building blocks to her, only in miniature size.

"Do you know if they spared any - Starfire?" Robin asked, entering the kitchen with his gloves, cape, belt and shoes taken off. Scanning the area, he sighed as he noticed Starfire took off as well meaning the duties of looking after the place laid in his hand. The worse was coming one after the other for poor, innocent Robin.

"Ah well. At least I can take off this mask now.." Robin smiled, removing it as he laid it on the counter and went to the lounge to turn on the television. His favourite shows were being presented which pricked up his mood, and although he had no food to settle down with, the place had never been in so much peace like this before.

He put his feet on the table and his arms around the top of the sofa, a wide and broad smile clasped on his face as he sighed heavily and tuned out of his surroundings, in a world of his own.

"Robin?" Starfire asked, returning from her short shopping trip and entering from the kitchen window. She entered the lounge to see a figure collapsed on the sofa, and thought it was Robin attacked when she was absent. Quickly, dropping her shopping bags, she darted to Robin's aid and shook him awake.

"Huh, Wha-?" Robin mumbled, surprised to see Starfire. Starfire was at first glad to see he was in healthy shape but then it hit her, he had no mask. She stared into the pit of his crystal blue eyes, absorbed into the gleams shining inside them and the emotions that were clear to know see.

"Your eyes..." Starfire breathed, pulling a strand of her red locks behind her ear as she tilted closer. At first Robin was dense to know what she was on about, but then the fact hit him that his eyes were clear in view. He dashed to the table and then quickly hid his eyes as he slotted his mask in place once more.

"You've got nice eyes Robin. Why hide them?" Starfire asked, drifting closer.

"My identity is to be a secret Starfire. You mustn't tell anyone at all!" Robin instructed frowning as he walked towards his room. Never before had Starfire seen Robin so pressured, at such little detail that was unmasked. But it made a warm feeling cling on to her heart that she couldn't ignore.

"It was worth loosing the bet... if I gained that sight."


End file.
